A Christmas Tale
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Alright I decided to write this early even though I haven't finished Another Wolf Tale yet, but be warned, spoilers lie ahead! Anyway, Jack and his family enjoy their very first Christmas together! Be prepared for some very special guests and to learn the true meaning of Christmas.


A Christmas Tale

It was a snowy day in December in the town of London. Jack and his pups raced, chased, and played inside the snow while Elizabeth went to get them some food. Jack laughed as his puppies jumped on top of him and they tumbled into the snowdrift. That's when suddenly Elizabeth came back carrying an elk carcass inside her mouth as she dragged it a crossed the ground. That's when she suddenly dropped it inside the snow down at her paws. "Dinner time!" she cried as all three puppies came rushing towards the den while Jack slowly pulled himself back up to his feet.

"Wow as if three wasn't enough, and now we're havin' more." He said as he slowly started walking over to her. Elizabeth giggled as he shook the snow off his fur before sitting down and giving himself a nice scratch behind the ear with his hind leg. "Oh but you're so good with them." She said as he stood back up again and she started to lick his face. "Well come on, you're the alpha male and the head of the family so you get to eat first." She said as she turned back around and he followed her inside the den. After they all had finished eating Jack laid down on the ground.

"Alright kids it's time for bed." He told them. "But come on Daddy we don't want to go to bed yet!" Luna cried. "Yeah, Luna's right we're much too excited to sleep! It's Christmas Eve and pretty soon Santa will come and then everyone will be able to hear us and understand us!" Lilly cried as Jack chuckled and Elizabeth laughed as she sat down next to him. "I have an idea, why don't you tell our pups a bedtime story?" she questioned. "Alright then, but just one." He began.

"What's the story going to be about Papa?" Marina asked him. "It's about this alien that I met from outer space once." He began. "What was his name?" Luna asked. "I don't know, I never found that out. Anyway, it happened a long, long time ago. One Christmas Eve he was traveling with his family inside a little blue box that word has it could take him traveling in time.

 _Flashback_

… _._

The Tardis slowly started to appear before Rose and the doctor stepped out of it. "This is a good place to have a Christmas vacation isn't it?" the doctor questioned while Rose readjusted her grip on Johnathan. "I can't wait to get to our cabin!" he cried as the doctor turned and grinned over at him. "Oh I don't know, aren't there wild animals out there in the woods?" Rose asked him. "Yeah, they're probably are, but that's the whole joy of camping out there in the woods in the good old seventeen hundreds!" he exclaimed.

"That's funny, I never thought I'd see the day that you would want to go camping. Let alone in a different time period." Rose said. "Are you kidding!? I love breathing in all that fresh air." The doctor began as he took a big sniff before starting to walk away and Rose followed him carrying Johnathan along behind him. She just hoped that they could have separate rooms since they desperately wanted to have more children. "Maybe we can even find some horses to ride." The doctor began. "And a pony for Johnathan if we're lucky." He finished.

 _End of Flashback_

… _._

"So what happened next?" Lilly asked him. "Yeah, how did you end up meeting them?" Marina asked. "Why don't you ask your older sister?" he suggested. "After all, she was there." He explained. "You met them too?" Lilly questioned with disbelief. "Yep! I was there that afternoon when they arrived." Luna told her. "I was scared because I never saw a human before, but when I met Johnathan I found out that he was pretty nice." She explained.

Flashback

… _.._

Luna started sniffing the ground as she neared the clearing of the woods. "Doggie!" Johnathan cried as she gave a loud and astonished gasp before she slowly took a step back away from him. "It's alright doggie, I'm not going to hurt you." He explained as he held his hand out for her to sniff to show her that he was friendly. Luna started to sniff it while she wagged her tail. He knelt down and she jumped up on his knee and started licking his face while Jack watched them from afar. "Johnathan!" Rose called. "I'm sorry doggie, I have to go, that's my mummy. I'll see you later." He told her before he picked her up and set her back down on the ground before racing back towards the door.

"So what happened next?" Marina asked Jack eagerly. "Well, later that evening the family went for a trail ride through the woods. However it was starting to snow much harder than it already was and they were having trouble findin' their way back to the cabin." He said. "Mummy, I'm cold, and I'm scared, and tired too. What if we don't make it back in time? How's Santa ever going to find us?" Johnathan asked her worriedly.

"Don't worry son, Santa Claus is a very smart old man just like me, and he's traveled all around the world like me too. He knows that you've been a very good boy and he'll know where to find you." His father assured him with a nod. "However even though Rose didn't show it as much as her son did, she was just as worried about it as he was. Unfortunately for Johnathan somewhere along the line he had gotten separated from his parents, and it started getting colder and darker. It wasn't until Rose and her husband had made it back to their cabin that they had realized that their son wasn't there." Jack narrated.

"Doctor? Where's Johnathan?" Rose asked him worriedly. "I don't know, I thought he was with you." He admitted. "Doctor, I'm scared. Where is he? What if something happens to him?" she questioned. "Don't worry Rose, we'll go back out there and look for him I promise. I brought some flashlights from the future." Her husband told her.

 _End of Flashback_

…

"Poor Johnathan." Lilly began with disbelief. "Yeah, he must have been so scared." Marina added. "So what happened next? Did they ever find him?" Lilly asked their father. "Well, as you all well may know, Christmastime is a time known for miracles. And as you also may know that not only did I watch the little boy playing with Luna earlier that day, but I had my Christmas voice." Jack explained.

 _Flashback_

… _._

Johnathan started to cry as he sat down upon a rock. "I miss my mummy and daddy." He sobbed as his tears ran down his cheeks and froze up against them. If he didn't get out of the freezing cold soon, he would die of frostbite. That's when suddenly he gave a loud and astonished gasp as he heard footsteps inside the snow from behind him. He gave an even louder gasp when Jack came out of the woods and started staring at him. "It's alright Johnathan, I'm not going to hurt you. I saw how kind you were to my daughter." He explained.

"You can talk?" the boy asked with disbelief. "Yes but only for tonight and tomorrow. But it's sort of supposed to be a secret." Jack answered. "I promise I won't tell anyone, just please help me find my parents." He said with a loud cough inside his glove. "Don't worry lad I will, that's why I've come here. Now just wrap your arms around my neck. My fur will keep you warm enough until I get you back home." He told him. "Alright." Johnathan began. "Thank you." He finished with another loud cough before grabbing ahold of him. "It's alright now, I've got you." He said as he started leading him away.

Jack told him all about his whole entire story as they walked down the snowy path together. "You mean you were a pirate?" Johnathan asked him. "Yeah, I was once. A long time ago." He answered. "Well you're awfully nice for someone who was supposed to be mean and nasty." He said when suddenly he heard somebody calling his name. "That's my mother and father!" he cried as he saw the flashlight shining through the woods at him. "Mummy! Daddy!" he cried feeling his voice start to crack due to the icy cold weather.

"Johnathan!" Rose cried as she quickly rushed over to him and bent down in front of him as she lifted him up into the air and embraced him tightly before she planted a warm kiss upon his cheek. "Oh darling, are you alright?" she asked him. "Yes I'm fine, thanks to Jack. He kept me warm and helped me find you." He explained as the doctor looked down at the black wolf standing in front of them that was now covered with snow. "But he's a wolf." He said. "I know, but he's a good wolf." Johnathan said. "Well," his father began as Jack continued gazing up at him for a moment before he blinked at him and slowly started walking away. "Maybe you're right. You're safe anyway, and that's all that matters." He said as he smiled lovingly down at him while Jack slunk back into the woods.

… _._

"I still can't believe that you saved his life and you weren't afraid of them at all." Luna said. "Actually I sort of was, but I knew it was something that had to be done. If it wasn't for me Johnathan could have died, and it just reminded me that everything and everybody has a purpose in life." Jack said. "Your father's right Luna, do you remember the story about the very first Christmas?" Elizabeth asked her as she sat down. "Sure." She began as she started to recite it.

"And lo an angel of the Lord appeared to Mary telling her not be afraid, for she would be giving birth to a baby boy named Jesus, and He would be Christ the Lord and Savior to the world." She said. "That's right Luna and that's what Christmas is really all about. Jack shared its spirit when he helped somebody and didn't expect anything from it in return." Her mother told her.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I'm not excited about getting presents." She said as her mother laughed. "I know, and that's why you should all go to sleep now." She said. "Alright but first,.." Luna began. "Hark the herald angels sing, glory to the newborn king!" she sang as her mother and sisters started to join in inside the chorus. "Peace on earth and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled. Joyful all ye nations wide! Join the triumphant of the skies! With angelic host proclaim, Christ is born in Bethlehem. Hark the herald angels sing! Glory to the newborn king!" they sung before Jack slowly walked back out of his den and sat down on top of the hill before closing his eyes and raising his nose to the air as he let out his own howl of praise.

 **Have a blessed merry Christmas and a joyous holiday season!**


End file.
